Secret de Famille
by lily.malfoy.cullen
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on découvre une vérité qu'on aurait préférer ignorer? Comment démêler le vrai du faux ? comment se reconstruire lorsqu'on se rends compte que toute sa vie n'est qu'un foutu tissu de mensonge? Hermione devra s'armer de patience et s'entourer de personne improbable pour parvenir à ses fins. cette dernière année apportera son lot de surprise
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction ! je n'oublie pas " ce lien qui nous unis" mais j'avoue avoir le syndrome de la page blanche! j'écris mais dès que c'est fait j'efface tout car je trouve que c'est nul ! Bref du coup je préfère je me concentrer sur autre chose et reprendre la fic plus tard.**

 **pour cette nouvelle fiction je tiens avant même qu'elle commence à vous exposer plusieurs choses :**

 **1\. la fiction sera de plusieurs point de vue , les perso principaux sont Harry, Hermione, Draco et Blaise . Pas que Ron ne soit pas important mais pour cette fic il sera un perso secondaire.**

 **RAMED M N'EST PAS A PRENDRE A LA LÉGÈRE ! IL Y AURA DES COUPLES HÉTÉRO ET HOMO , DES LEMONS SOFT ET PARFOIS HARD !** **alors pour toutes celles et ceux qui ne veux pas lire ce genre de chose je vous invite à passer votre chemin. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais PAS de ce que vous lisez donc je préfère vous prévenir d'avance!**

 **3\. Rogue n'est pas mort**

 **je tiens aussi à dire que Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça c'est une évidence ^^**

 **Voila mon petit speech est terminé, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous emballera et que vous serez nombreux à la lire !**

 **$/$**

\- Poussez ! dit la sage femme, le bébé est presque là, un dernier petit effort !

La femme allongée sur le lit sentit la contraction arriver et avec elle une douleur fulgurante. Elle hurla dans un dernier effort pour mettre au monde son enfant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour entendre le cri du nouveau né. Des larmes de joies s'échappèrent, glissant le long de son visage rougit par l'effort.

\- C'est une fille sourit la sage femme

\- Je sais acquiesça simplement la femme dans un sourire.

La sage femme lui emmena sa fille qu'elle cala sur sa poitrine. La minuscule main de cette dernière s'enroula autour de son doigt. Elle déposa un baiser délicat sur le front de sa fille qui s'était déjà endormie.

\- Le temps presse annonça la sage femme

\- Je sais pleurnicha la femme, j'aurais tellement aimée qu'il en soit autrement

Elle regarda une fois de plus cette minuscule petite fille, parfaitement endormie au creux de son cou. Elle pria, espérant revoir son enfant un jour. Sa fille ne se souviendrait pas d'elle. La petite venait tout juste de naître que déjà son statue lui valait une mort certaine.

\- Souvenez-vous de notre arrangement. Je compte sur vous dit la femme

\- Je ferais selon vos désir Madame, je m'assurerais personnellement de sa sécurité

Elle acquiessa, prit une dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement

\- On se reverra ma fille, je t'aime plus que tout, j'espère que tu ne l'oubliera jamais chuchota-t-elle au nourrisson

Elle confia l'enfant à la sage femme non sans regret. Cette dernière lui promit de prendre soin de l'enfant et parti.

$/$

 **Je sais que le prologue est court mais la suite sera publier très très rapidement :)**

 **En attendant, que pensez-vous de l'intrigue ? Des théories sur qui est la mère de l'enfant ?**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour la suite et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de laisser quelques commentaires :)**

 **bisous**

 **Lily**


	2. chapitre 1

**Re bonjour :) , vue que je suis de garde et que le prologue était court, voila le premier chapitre et en soit il n'a rien d'extraordinaire car il pose simplement les bases de cette fictions donc ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'action ^^**

$/$

Courir, se dépêcher, ne surtout pas être en retard. _Ça serait le comble ironisa la jeune femme._ Comment avait-elle pu oublier une chose pareil ! ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas !

Elle soupira fortement, elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle connaissait parfaitement la cause de tout ça mais voulait vraiment ne pas y penser. Elle entreprit donc d'évaluer la situation , toutes ses affaires étaient éparpillées ici et là dans sa chambre, sa valise n'était qu'a moitié pleine , ses livres même pas emballées et par-dessus tout, elle était encore en pyjama. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle constata que son reveil affichait déjà 9h30, elle pria merlin de lui donner la force d'affronter cette journée qui commençait déjà bien mal. Elle accéléra la cadence, jeta quelques sorts pour l'aider à boucler toutes ses affaires, prit la première tenue lui tombant sous la main et l'enfila en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « quiddidch » puis sans regarder dernière elle, transplana.

Elle y était ! Elle avait réussit à tout finir dans les temps et se trouvait désormais sur la voie 9 ¾ qui la conduirait, pour sa dernière année, à Poudlard. La jeune femme s'autorisa un immense sourire en apercevant ses amis qui lui faisait de grand signe de main. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer !

\- On te cherchait partout ! dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. Les vacances n'étaient pas pareil sans toi

\- Désolé dit-elle , j'ai eu une panne de réveil ce matin. Je ne vous explique même pas la panique que c'était pour moi ! j'ai cru mourir d'anxiété

\- Tu plaisantes ? rigola ouvertement son ami, toi une panne de réveil ? c'est le monde à l'envers !

\- Vas-y , moque toi ! en attendant, j'ai quand même réussit à être à l'heure , pas comme certains ! dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur Harry

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles le défendit Ron avec un grand sourire

Les trois amis partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Le trio d'or était enfin réuni et cette année, pas de mage noire psychopathe pour leur gâcher leur année. Le coup de sifflet retentit, signifiant le départ imminent du train. Les trois amis, s'étaient installés dans un compartiment vide, espérant passer le voyage tranquillement entre eux.

Alors ces vacances ? demanda Ron

Pas vraiment de tout repos dit la jeune femme en soupirant

Ouai, on sais acquiesça simplement Harry

Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, les conversations étaient légères. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient ressassé les événements de la guerre. Les pertes avaient été immenses, nombre de leurs amis s'étaient fait massacrer devant leur yeux. La paix régnait certes, mais le prix à payer avait été lourd pour les trois ados. Poudlard avait été ravagé, les réparations avaient nécessité de gros moyen financier . de nombreux bénévole avaient travaillés d'arche pieds tout l'été pour que l'école puisse rouvrir en ce début d'année. Poudlard était devenu un symbole, l'espoir d'un avenir plus sereins ou les futurs génération pourrait apprendre, trouver leur voies en toute quiétude.

Pour Harry , Ron et Hermione, refaire leur année pour obtenir leur diplôme avait été une évidence. Aucun d'eux ne voulait de traitement de faveur due à leur rôle dans la guerre même s'il avaient été proie à de nombreuses propositions. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à faire leur deuil. Hermione avaient passer deux mois dans le monde moldu, loin de toute l'agitation médiatique pesant sur eux mais il avaient fallut à la jeune femme un courage de fer pour penser ses blessures. Les cauchemars ne l'avait pas quitter mais elle essayait d'aborder le futur avec le sérénité et se répétant que ses amis auraient voulu qu'ils vivent pour eux. Elle savait que le chemin était encore long pourra arriver à vivre avec ça. Harry comme Ron avaient eu plus de mal qu'elle à se remettre. Ron car un de ses frères était mort au combat et que ce genre de blessure ne guérit vraiment jamais. A la mort de George, il avait prit en maturité, il s'était littéralement métamorphosé. Il n'était plus le gamin capricieux qui se fâchait à la moindre contrarié. Ses actes étaient plus réfléchit. Harry était celui qui avait le plus souffert , Il avait perdu tellement de personne auxquels il tenait : Tonk, Remus, Lupin, Sirius et tellement d'autre encore. Il n'avait plus de famille et se culpabiliser de la mort d'innocent en son nom.

\- Mione , on es arrivé

Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Elle croisa les doigts, espérant pouvoir passer une année parfaitement normal. Elle voulait que cette dernière année soit spécial. Ils avaient passé sept an entre ses murs, y avaient fait les quatre cents coup, connu de leur premier amour, de nombreux fou rire, des bagarres en tout genre, des pleurs et de nombreuses amitiés. Cette école est encré en chacun d'eux, aussi Hermione voulait partir à la fin de cette année en ayant le sentiment d'avoir accompli tout ce qu'elle devait avant d'affronter le monde des adultes.

La jeune femme enfila sa robe de sorcier en toute hâte puis suivit ses amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils furent subjugués. L'école avait retrouvée sa prestance d'avant guerre. Elle était tout autant majestueuse qu'a l'époque où Dumbeldore en était le directeur. Le banquet de début d'année, était, comme toujours, un véritable festin. La répartition des premières années se fit dans une ambiance presque enfantine. Chaque maison était fière d'accueillir un nouveau qui était désormais directrice fit tinté son verre réclamant ainsi le silence dans la grande salle

\- Mes chers élèves, nous somme réunit pour une nouvelle année placée sous le signe de la paix. Nombre d'entre vous ont connu des temps trouble l'année dernière, vous avez été confronté à des choses horribles que des enfants ne devraient jamais avoir à vivre. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre courage et votre loyauté. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que les anciens, ainsi que les nouveau, fassiez preuve d'humilité. Des amis, des frères , des camarades sont mort pour la paix du monde magique et c'est à nous qu'incombe la tache de préserver cela, que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Apprenez à pardonner, voir au delà de ce qui fut jadis. Cette école est la preuve qu'un avenir meilleur nous attend, il ne tiens qu'a vous de faire ce qui est juste . Le passé doit être laissé dans le passé, apprenez à vivre tous ensemble car l'unité sera votre force ! en mémoire à tous ceux tombé aux combats j'aimerais que nous fassions une minute de silence.

La salle se plongea dans un silence total puis lorsque la minute fut passé , la directrice reprit son discours

\- Comme vous le savez certainement, chaque année, il y a deux préfets en chef qui sont nommés dans deux maisons différente, cette année ne déroge pas à la règle mais j'ai pris la liberté de choisir moi-même qui aura ce privilège. Je tiens donc à vous dire que Théodore Nott chez serpentard et Harry Potter chez Gryffondor sont les heureux élus. J'espère que ces deux jeunes hommes seront montrer l'exemple et prouver qu'il sont digne de ce titre. Je terminerais ce discours en rappelant que la foret est toujours interdite et que les élèves doivent respecter le couvre feu. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit à tous

Hermione regarda son ami qui n'en menait pas large, elle voulait vraiment ne pas rire mais la tête d' Harry était vraiment hilarante

\- Oh aller, ne fait pas cette tête ! ça aurait pu être pire

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard noir plein de sous entendu

\- Nott ! et pourquoi pas la fouine tant qu'on y est ! ragea le survivant, elle pouvait vraiment pas me laisser tranquille ! pourquoi moi ? sérieusement, c'est pas comme si j'étais un modèle dans l'application du règlement ! c'est toi Mione qui aurait du avoir ce poste !

La jeune femme ne peut contenir son rire

\- Je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir eu ce poste ! avec les ASPICS à la fin de l'année je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'occuper de futilité dans ce genre, désolé Harry mais tu vas devoir t'y faire et puis s'il faut ça se passera bien

Ron regardait ses amis débattre sans y prendre part. prendre le partit d'Hermione lui voudrait les foudres du survivant et se ranger du coté d'Harry lui vaudrait les foudres de sa meilleure amie. Il ne voulait pas choisir aussi se contenta-t-il de rester neutre.

\- Mais bien sur Mione ironisa Harry, on vas devenir les meilleurs ami du monde et même que pour Nöel je lui offrirait un joli cadeau. on parle de Nott, le toutou de la fouine peroxydé, jamais on ne pourra s'entendre.

Devant l'ai buter de son ami, elle ne préféra pas répliquer et engagea la conversation avec Ron qui se prêta au jeu. Bientôt, l'épisode Nott fut oublier et les amis discutèrent joyeusement. Hermione comprit que cette année ne serait peut-être pas de tout repos finalement. Elle pria merlin pour qu'Harry passe cette année sans étranger le serpentard qui allait-être son colocataire.

$/$

 **Voila voila pour les deux premiers chapitres de cette nouvelle fiction ! êtes vous surpris de voir Harry et Nott préfet?**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça motive toujours et surtout donne envie de continuer :) la suite sera bientôt en ligne :)**

 **je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit ( oui oui, il est 2h30 du mat ^^ )**

 **bisous,**

 **Lyly**


	3. chapitre 2

**Salut à vous ! :) j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre !**

 **Je remercie celles et ceux qui se donnent la peine de lire cette fic et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires ou de mettre en favoris/alertes.**

$/$

le calme régnait dans la salle. Personne n'osait lever yeux de la potion en cours de préparation. Le professeur Rogue, ou chauve souris des cachots ou encore le bâtard graisseux comme aimait l'appeler certains élèves , était encore plus détestable que les années précédentes. Le cours était commun aux serpentard ainsi qu'au Gryffondor et le professeur avait choisit de faire des binômes mixtes pour toute l'année. C'est ainsi que Ron se coltinait Parkinson, qu'Hermione s'était vu attribuer Zabinni et qu'Harry avait eu l'immense joie d'avoir Malfoy comme partenaire. L'annonce des binômes s'était soldé par une nuée de mécontentement aussitôt stopper par un retrait de point assez conséquent de la part de Rogue.

\- Zabinni, grogna Hermione, il faut écraser les scarabées ! tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

\- Et à ton avis, je suis entrain de faire quoi Grangie chérie ?

Les scarabées n'était plus qu'une bouillit infâme sur la paillasse et Zabinni continuait toujours à les massacrer.

\- C'est de la bouillit, espèce d'imbécile !

\- Il sont écrasés non ? t'en a pas marre de râler !

\- Grrr fulmina la brune, pose tes mains où tu veux Zabinni, mais fais moi le plaisir de les laisser loin de cette foutue potion.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle parti chercher d'autres scarabées. A peine arriver à la paillasse , elle sentit une main se poser sur ses fesses !

\- PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOU ZABINNI ? cria-t-elle outrer par le geste du serpentard, oubliant par la même occasion où elle se trouvait

\- Puis-je savoir Miss Granger qui vous à permise de faire une scène de ménage dans ma salle de classe , claqua le professeur Rogue

La jeune femme envoya un regard plus que noir à son partenaire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne s'en tirerez pas à si bon compte

\- Je suis navré professeur , réussit-elle à dire

\- Je me contre fiche de vos excuse ! vous hurlez dans ma classe, faite rater sa potion à M. Zabinni, je retire donc 100 points à Gryffondor ! maintenant travaillez !

Sans demander son reste elle continua sa potion, essayant d'ignorer au maximum sont binôme de peur de commettre un meurtre. Elle soupira de frustration et se concentra à nouveau et se mit donc à écraser les scarabées.

\- C'est exactement ce que je faisait Grangie ! releva Zabinni

\- Ferme la Zabinni, dit-elle d'une voie menaçante, il vaut clairement mieux pour toi que tu te taise parce que sinon je te jure que je repond plus de rien

\- Je te signale, Mlle je-sais-tout que la potion se fait en binôme, ça veux donc dire toi+moi, je ne vais pas me taper une sale note pour satisfaire ton égo.

La jeune femme, qui était vraiment à bout de nerf, lui envoya un regard glacial et continua sa potion comme si de rien était. Elle sourit lorsqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, cette dernière prit la teinte bleu azur comme expliquer dans le manuel.

\- Cette potion est excellente , je suis heureux de constater que vous n'êtes pas tous aussi médiocre que Weasley . le cours est terminé

Le serpentard lança un sourire triomphant à sa partenaire et sortit de cours comme si de rien n'était. Hermione ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ca. Elle rangea ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair et sortit à son tour. Elle se mit à courir pour rattraper son binôme

\- Zabinni dit-elle une fois à sa hauteur

Le garçon se retourna vers la jeune femme mais n'eu pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que déjà la main de la jeune femme s'écrasa sur sa joue. Elle venait de frapper Zabinni de toute ses forces et se sentait un peu soulager

\- La prochaine fois que tu me touche sans ma permission, je te jure que je te fais castrer Zabinni dit-elle rageusement

Elle s'éclipsa avant que le jeune homme reprennent contenance. Harry et Ron étaient déjà arriver devant la salle du prochain cours.

\- JE LE HAIS hurla-t-elle une fois à leur niveau

Les deux garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était devenu folle. Elle leur raconta le cours de ce matin et bientôt eux aussi avait des envies de meurtres. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent relativement bien dans l'ensemble. Hermione n'osait pas regarder Zabinni. Elle avait agit sous le coup de la colère et maintenant le regretter. Non pas qu'il ne mettait pas cette baffe mais les représailles pourrais être amer pour elle. Les serpentars ne se laissait pas humilier de la sorte sans répliquer. Elle devrait peut-être aller s'excuser ? _non, hors de question, manquerais plus que je lui lèche les pieds tiens ! pensa-t-elle_

La fin du cours retentit et sans attendre ses amis, elle se dirigea au septième étage et plus précisément la salle sur demande. Elle avait deux heures de libre et besoin de se défouler.

\- Que fais-tu par ici sang de bourbe ? on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas trainer seule dans des couloirs sombre ? Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, une sang de bourbe de moins, ne serait pas une grande perte.

Elle se retourna et vit que Malfoy était juste derrière elle abordant un sourir narquoi, presque victorieux. Elle soupira fortement, cette journée était un vrai cauchemars ! deux affrontements en l'espace de quelques heures ! merlin qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour qu'il la punisse de la sorte ?

\- Après Zabinni, fallait que je tombe sur toi, c'est un réel plaisir de te voir Malfoy ironisa-t-elle. A ta place je ne ferais pas trop le malin, tu peux m'insulter autant que tu le souhaite si ça te chante mais sincèrement tu me fait pitié ! tu n'est qu'un lâche doublé d'un crétin qui se cache derrière papa et maman, tu prône la supériorité de sang et pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu lors de la bataille ! dis moi Malfoy, tu était où quand tes amis se faisait massacrer par des gens tel que tes parents ? tu veux me faire peur ? commence déjà par avoir des couilles et après on reparlera ! rigola-t-elle, maintenant, si u permet, j'ai à faire et ta présence empoisonne mon espace vital !

\- Tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça , sang…

Elle lança un informulé empêchant le jeune homme de continuer sa phrase

\- Sang de bourbe ? c'est à peu près ça que tu allais dire non ? renouvèle un peu, on dirait un disque qui tourne en boucle ! ta connerie me fatigue, vraiment ! tu ferais mieux de partir, tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi et j'aurais aucun mal à te rentre la monnaie de ta pièce, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tu me rendrais un grand service ! ajouta-t-elle

Le jeune homme en face d'elle ne pipa mot mais dans ses yeux ont voyait clairement la fureur qu'il ressentait. Il empoigna violemment le bras d'Hermione et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux

Tu ne sais rien de moi Granger siffla-t-il, ne prends pas tes grands air de sainte avec moi et ne me donne pas de leçon lorsque tu ignore de quoi tu parles ! arrête de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi, arrête de passer tes journées enfermer dans ta bibliothèque poussiéreuse et peut-être que tu en apprendrait d'avantage sur le monde qui t'entoure ! avant d'ouvrir ta bouche et délatter tout un ramassis de connerie, renseigne toi ! je te jure qu'on en restera pas la Granger, tu veux jouer à la grande fille qui n'as plus peur de rien, parfait !

Il partit sans demander son reste laissant la jeune femme pantoise face à cette rencontre. _Pour la réconciliation des maisons on repassera_

Elle avait vraiment besoin de décompresser ! Entre Zabinni et Malfoy, ses nerfs étaient en pelotes. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur et fut heureuse de trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle alla se mettre en tenue de sport et passa les deux heures qui suivirent à se vider complètement. Elle passa quarante minutes à faire du cardio puis enchaina avec plusieurs série d'abdos, se permettant une pause d'une minutes entre chaque session. Elle prit ensuite un sac, enfila des gants de boxe et se défoula pendant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes sur ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle arriva à bout de force, elle fit quelques étirements puis se reposa sur le tapis au sol.

Pendant l'été, elle avait prit gout au sport, ça lui permettait, pendant un court labs de temps d'oublier tout. Il ne restait plus rien pouvant la perturber. L'adrénaline était devenu une drogue à laquelle elle était bien vite devenu accro. Elle n'avait jamais été fan de sport pendant sa jeunesse mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans. Elle avait besoin de toujours plus d'entrainement pour arriver au même point de sérénité dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle se changea à nouveau puis sorti de la salle pour rejoindre son dernier cours.

L'heure passa à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'il fut très vite l'heure d'aller diner. Elle rejoint ses amis de meilleur humeur que ce qu'elle les avait quitter

\- T'étais passé où Mione ?

\- Bah tu sais, j'avais pas cours pendant deux heures alors je suis allée…

\- A la bibliothèque la coupa les garçons en parfaite synchronisation

\- C'est à peu près ça rigola la jeune femme. Alors Harry , comment se passe la cohabitation ?

\- Je préfère pas en parler grogna-t-il , ça fais à peine une semaine qu'on est la et déjà j'ai des envies de meurtre ! j'appellerais même pas ça une cohabitation mais clairement une dictature mener par Nott ! il me met vraiment à cran !

\- Propose lui une trêve, essayez d'établir des règles.

Harry soupira et haussa simplement les épaules. Le diner touchait à sa fin et il fut bientôt temps pour les élèves de retourner dans les dortoirs.

\- Mlle Granger entendit-elle tout juste sorti de la grande salle.

Elle se retourna et vit la directrice arrivée dans sa direction

\- J'ai à vous parler, passez demain dans mon bureau

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? osa demander la jeune femme

\- Une autre affaire requière mon attention. Bonne soirée Mlle Granger

Elle monta dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, elle se demanda bien ce que Macgo pouvait lui vouloir. D'un coup son altercation avec Malfoy lui revint en mémoire et elle blanchit considérablement. Si la fouine peroxydé avait cafter elle serait renvoyer ! lancer un sort sur un élève, même anodin, pouvait lui couter bien cher ! elle ragea contre Malfoy mais surtout contre elle-même ! qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de lancer un sort sur lui dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Malfoy était infecte avec elle depuis toujours mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit d'agir ainsi et elle le savait pourtant ! cette fois-ci elle était en tord et les choses pouvait mal tourner.

$/$

 **les ennuis commencent déja pour Hermione et la pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses peines ^^**

 **pensez vous que Malfoy soit aller cafter à Macgo ? et si non, des théories sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui vouloir?**

 **Harry aussi patauge avec Nott et je vous annonce que ca risque de durer un moment !**

 **je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à très bientôt :) !**

 **Lyly**


	4. chapitre 3

**coucou à vous tous :)**

 **un grand merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic, un immense merci aux deux personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser leur avis ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant et je croise les doigts pour ne pas vous décevoir!**

 **Petite parenthèse : en parallèle de cette fic, je vous annonce que bientôt une autre fic va arriver en réponse au défi lancé par Lysa Sucre. alors je compte sur vous pour être au rendez-vous :) **

**je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

 **$/$**

Harry avait un secret que très peu de monde connaissait, en fait, seule Ginny était au courant. Il se souvint encore l'époque où cette dernière essayait encore de sortir avec lui, avec le recule, il aurait du comprendre mais à ce moment là, rien n'aurait pu lui faire admettre ça. Ginny est une fille magnifique, avec un caractère bien trempé et le jeune homme avait toujours admirer son courage et cette spontanéité. Lorsqu'elle avait montré de l'intérêt pour lui et non pour son nom, il avait vu l'occasion d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était réellement et non pour ce qu'il représentait. Leur relation était belle, sans nul doute, mais il sentait que sa place n'était pas avec la jeune femme. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune avait voulu passer à l'étape supérieure, il avait accueillit à bras ouvert, espérant secrètement trouver ce qu'il lui manquait pour être parfaitement combler malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait fait l'amour avec Ginny et ce, à de nombreuses reprises mais l'étincelle n'était pas la. Au départ, il avait mis ça sur le compte de leur inexpérience, puis avec le temps, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer Ginny comme une amante. Il aimait, ça il en était certain mais pas de cette manière la .

Ginny, qui était loin d'être bête, à finit par comprendre que quelque chose clochait chez son petit ami et avait décider de prendre les choses en main. Lorsqu'elle débarqua un soir, ils prirent enfin le temps de réellement se parler. La jeune femme, qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque lui expliqua sa façon de voir les choses et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le discours de cette dernière avait fait mouche. Il était gay. Lui , Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique aimait les hommes. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela impliquait, il mit un certain temps à l'accepter, pas qu'il soit ce genre de personne à dénigrer les gay ou les voir comme des aberrations, juste qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer en faire parti. La question ne s'était jamais poser jusqu'à ce moment précis et accepter d'être différent, est parfois plus dur que ce qu'il n'y parait. Il avait peur, peur de ce que dirait les gens lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'il aimait les hommes. Il savait que l'opinion public n'était pas très cool avec la communauté homosexuel et craignait les répercussion sur sa vie futur.

Le jeune homme soupira face à toutes ses pensées. Toujours les même questionnement, toujours cette peur l'empêchant d'être à 100% lui-même. La peur de l'abandon était sans nul doute la pire, il n'osait imaginer perdre ses amis et le peu de famille qui lui restait en leur révélant ce secret. Il n'aurait pas la force d'affronter la suite si tout le monde lui tournait le dos en apprenant ses préférences sexuel et surtout il ne supporterais pas les moqueries de ses ennemis. Il avait assez donné ces dernières années et voulait se faire oublier.

Malheureusement pour lui, il en était loin. Lorsque la directrice avait prononcé son nom au début de l'année, elle avait encore mis sur le devant de la scène, lui accordant un privilège qu'il savait ne pas mérité. Pour couronner le tout, son binôme n'était autre que Nott et dire que sa cohabitation avec le serpentard était tendu serait presque l'euphémisme du siècle. Il ne détestait pas Nott. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier prendre part à leur joute verbale lors des années précédentes. Il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas mais savait, de source sur, que le jeune homme était resté neutre lors de la guerre, faisant de lui un gars pas si mauvais que ça.

Harry avait voulu, après le discours de la directrice, trouver un terrain d'entente avec le garçon, repartir sur de nouvelle bases et établir un climat serein dans l'appartement qu'ils allaient devoir partager toute l'année mais c'était sans compter sur le serpentard. Il ne lui adressait que très peu la parole et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours sur un ton glacial. Nott passait son temps à l'embêter, mettait toujours trois heures dans la salle de bain, qui leur était commune, laissant au jeune homme que très peu de temps pour se préparer ce qui le mettait systématiquement en retard. Au lieu de réviser dans sa chambre, le serpentard le faisait dans les parties commune de l'appartement et lorsqu'il avait le malheur de faire le moindre bruit, ça partait en dispute entre eux. Le pire de tout était le défilée de fille que Nott ramenait, une différente chaque soir, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas faire de vague cette année mais si Nott n'y mettait pas du sien, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant d'exploser.

Lorsque le jeune homme rentra dans ses appartements, il trouva, comme chaque soir, le serpentard entrain de réviser sur la table du petit salon. Il inspira doucement, essayant de mettre sa colère de coté. Il se détendit et amorça la conversation en priant ne pas créer une nouvelle dispute

\- Nott dit-il

\- Potter grogna ce dernier, qu'est ce que tu veux ? tu vois pas que je suis occupé la !

 _La discution s'annonçait mal partie_

\- La situation est invivable ! balança-t-il, je ne vais pas passer une année entière à supporter ça

Le serpentard leva les yeux de ses cours et lui lança un regard plein de défi

\- Tu veux quoi Potter ?

Il prit sa question pour un encouragement, il entreprit donc, d'un sort de ranger toutes les affaires du garçon et s'installa face à lui

\- Je t'explique , ton comportement est puéril, pire il me met à cran ! que tu ne m'apprécie pas, honnêtement, je m'en contre fiche, tu n'est pas le premier et je t'assure que tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier, j'ai l'habitude ! maintenant, on doit passer un an dans cet appartement ENSEMBLE et l'enfer que tu me fait vivre depuis plus de deux semaines, ne peut pas continuer. Donc, tu vas faire un effort pour que ça se passe bien et tout le monde sera content !

Le garçon face à lui ne réagit pas , donnant à Harry le courage de continuer son petit monologue

\- Tu ne passe plus trois heures dans cette foutue salle de bain, tu arrête de réviser dans cette salle qui est COMMUNE et me reprocher de faire du bruit, si tu veux du silence, tu as ta chambre ! Et surtout, tu arrête de ramener un nombre de fille incalculable dans cet appartement, on est dans une école, pas dans un bordel ! Tes greluches passe la majeur partie de la nuit à hurler comme et j'arrive pas à dormir ! je sais pas si tu connais le sort d'insonorisation mais il serait peut-être temps que tu l'apprennent parce que leur jérémiade me foutent la migraine !

Nott sourit avant de se lever , se dirigeant vers sa chambre

\- Soit pas jaloux Potter, j'y peux rien si elles me veulent toutes. Trouve toi quelqu'un à mettre dans ton lit, tu verras, tu seras beaucoup moins sur les nerfs dit-il avant de claquer la porte

Harry s'affala sur la chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Nott venait clairement de lui déclarer la guerre. Il avait voulu être diplomate mais son colocataire n'avait pas l'air réceptif.

 _S'il veut la guerre, alors il vas être servi_

il se coucha en pensant que dès le lendemain, Nott allait vite déchanter.

Lorsque le lendemain matin, son réveil magique sonna une heure avant l'heure habituelle, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il lui était passer par la tête en voyant qu'il n'était que 6h du matin puis il se souvint de la conversation avec son ennemi et finalement, la bonne humeur le gagna.

Harry prit ses affaires de douche et parti dans la salle de bain encore vide. Il n'était pas du genre à passer des heures à se pomponner mais rien que l'idée de faire enrager le serpentard, il savait qu'il savourerait pleinement cette douche. Ce n'est que vers 7h30, lorsqu'il fut raser, laver plus que nécessaire, qu'il prit le temps d'arranger ses cheveux, malheureusement sans grand succès, s'être habiller correctement qu'il daigna sortir. Arrivé dans leur salon, il croisa le regard noir de son colocataire et lui répondit par un immense sourie

\- Passe une bonne journée Nott

\- Je vais te tuer

Harry se retourna vers le garçon, planta son regard froid dans celui du serpentard

\- Fallait accepter la trêve Nott. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans ton jeu. J'ai essayer d'être diplomate et tu m'as clairement envoyer chier. Je ne vais pas passer un an à supporter ton comportement. Maintenant, si tu veux jouer au plus malin, on peux être deux à jouer à ce jeu là mais n'oublie pas que je suis bien meilleur que toi. A toi de voir ce que tu préfère, tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour me donner une réponse, soit tu continue avec ton attitude et je peux te certifier, que tu vas en baver soit tu agit comme un adulte et tu verra que l'année se passera à merveille. Je ne te parle pas de devenir ami ou ce genre de connerie, je te demande d'avoir un minimum de savoir vire et de respect lorsqu'on est ici. Sur ce, tu ne m'en veux pas mais pour une fois que j'ai le temps, je vais en profiter pour savourer mon petit déjeuner.

C'est de très bonne humeur qu'il rejoint Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans la grande salle.

\- Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur remarque Hermione

\- Tu n'as même pas idée sourit le concerné

Il raconta ses péripétie avec Nott à ses amis et comment il avait réussit ce matin à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Les griffondors éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'il leur mima la tête du serpentard lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer et encore moins de déjeuner.

 **$/$**

Elle était vraiment anxieuse. Le rendez-vous avec la directrice était dans quelques minutes et elle redoutait l'exclusion. Son sort était anodin et elle le savait mais l'intention était clairement de s'en prendre à Malfoy et ça, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle inspira puis se rendit dans le bureau où la directrice l'attendait déjà.

\- Madame, je suis désolé dit Hermione à toute vitesse, je ne voulais pas utiliser la magie mais la il m'a vraiment pousser à bout ! c'était un sort anodin, je vous jure que Malfoy ne risquait rien, ne me revoyez pas s'il vous plait

La directrice ne sourcilla pas et n'émit aucun commentaire quand au discours de la jeune femme.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, calmez vous, assena la femme et prenez une chaise

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et s'installa, attendant anxieusement la sentence.

\- j'apprécie votre franchise, cet incident était déjà parvenu à mes oreilles mais je suis heureuse que vous preniez la peine d'assumer vos actes. Même si ce que vous avez fait est totalement interdit par le règlement, je peux aisément comprendre votre comportement d'autant plus que comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de blesser monsieur Malfoy, aussi je pense que 50 points retirer à Gryffondor devrait être une punition suffisante.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir comme des soucoupes, 50 points ? ce n'était pas grand-chose quand on sais que c'est ce qu'elle gagnait en une matinée de cours . elle soupira fortement, se sentant tout de suite plus sereine quand à cette histoire.

\- Je ne vous ai pas convoquez pour cela Mademoiselle Granger, je voulais être certaine que vous alliez bien ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcilles, ne comprenant pas vraiment où la directrice voulait en venir

\- Je sais que la mort de vos parents à été une épreuve difficile pour vous et je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas donner signe de vie à vos amis pendant tout l'été

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua, elle avait fait en sorte, toutes ces dernières semaines et même ces deux derniers mois à s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas y penser et voila qu'on lui remettait en pleine figure. Bien sur qu'elle était triste, bien sur qu'elle avait envie de pleurer tous les soirs face à cette injustice mais rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne lui ramènerais ses parents. Elle voulait être forte et avancer comme pour leur rendre hommage. Elle sait qu'ils auraient voulu qu'elle continue à avoir une vie épanouie et qu'elle ne sombre pas dans le chagrin.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle simplement

La directrice ne releva pas, plongeant la pièce dans un silence presque insoutenable pour la rouge et or. Que lui voulait-elle à la fin ?

\- Écoutez miss, ce que j'ai à vous dire ne seras pas facile à entendre, ni à digérer. Vos parents devait être ceux qui vous expliquerez tout ceci mais leur mort prématuré à changer les choses et en tant que gardienne du secret, je suis celle qui doit vous mettre au courant de cela.

Hermione ne se sentit pas la force de crier qu'elle ne comprenait rien ou même d'émettre le moindre son a vrai dire. Elle laissa la directrice parler. Cette dernier parla pendant de très longues minutes et au fil de son récit, la jeune femme perdit toutes ses couleurs. Les mots de la femme se répercutait en elle comme une lame qu'on lui enfonçait dans la poitrine.

 _Ça ne peux pas être vrai_

voila les mots qu'elle se répétait sans cesse depuis le début de l'explication de la directrice

 _Ça ne peux pas être réel_

Personne ne l'avait préparer à ça, personne ne lui avait dit que ça serait si dur d'encaisser une tel vérité et personne n'aurait même pu prévoir une tel chose !

 _Ce n'est pas possible_

Inlassablement, ses mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle se refusait de croire à cette histoire, elle ne voulait même pas y songer. Elle aurait vraiment préférer tout ignorer. Que devait-elle faire à présent ?

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la directrice et se dirigea, tel un automate vers le dortoir des filles

 _Je dois rêver, ça ne peux pas être vrai_

Lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, elle fut incapable de s'endormir, un boule s'était logé dans son ventre, sa tête bouillonait littéralement. Elle n'était clairement pas prête à affronter un nouvelle de ce genre, elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait le courage d'affronter ce qu'impliquait ses révélations.

Une chose lui parut cependant évident, sa vie allait radicalement changer, mais la question était, sera-t-elle assez forte pour ça ?

 **$/$**

 **Je sais... je sais... je suis une sadique ^^**

 **et non vous ne serez pas tout de suite pour Hermione, sinon, soyons franc, il n'y as plus de suspens !**

 **ne vous inquitez pas, des indices filtreront dans les prochains chapitres et la révélation ne vas pas trop tarder.**

 **pour Harry et Nott, j'avoue avoir adorer écrire ce passage et j'annonce que la suite risque d'être explosive entre eux !**

 **Allez , je compte sur vous, donnez-moi vos avis, vos théorie sur la suite , je suis curieuse de nature et aimerez savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **je vous fais de gros bisous**

 **et je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Lyly**


	5. chapitre 4

**salut, salut ! :) je suis contente de voir que pas mal de personnes suivent cette fic et je vous en remercie beaucoup , mais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vos avis. j'espère que vous prendrais le temps ( ça prends environ trente secondes) de laisser des commentaires, ne serais-ce que pour me dire si ça vous plait ou pas ^^**

 **La suite vous donnera pas mal d'indice concernant Hermione mais l'explication n'est pas pour maintenant**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

 **$/$**

Il se réveilla tant bien que mal, la journée de la veille avait vraiment été éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Il avait des remords, lui qui prenait toujours soin d'éviter ce genre de sentiment se trouvait désormais envahit par sa conscience. Il soupira lourdement sachant pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait devoir faire face a toute cette merde.

 _Le plus tard serait le mieux_

Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer maintenant, il avait réussit à tenir trois ans, il pouvait bien tenir une année de plus

 _Pas vrai ?_

Même à lui cette idée lui paraissait carrément infaisable. Il soupira à nouveau, ne trouvant pas vraiment de solution à cette histoire. Il ne détestait pas son colocataire.

 _C'est bien ça le problème_

En quatrième année, le garçon avait déjà attiré son attention, son corps était à damner un saint, ses yeux vert, le rendait carrément fou. Il avait été dégouté de lui-même lorsque le jeune homme était apparut dans ses rêves.

 _Et pas n'importe quel rêve_

Il pensais que ça passerait, qu'il était certainement plus fatigué ou plus stresser qu'il ne l'avait penser à ce moment la mais lorsque trois ans après, le garçon arrivait à lui faire toujours autant d'effet, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était attiré par Harry Potter. Cette idée le fit grimacer, qu'il pouvait haïr ce Gryffondor stupide, comment arrivait-il à lui faire ressentir ce genre de trucs. Pourquoi, par la barbe de merlin, avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur lui ?

Depuis, qu'en plus ils étaient tout les deux préfets en chef, son self contrôle avait été mis à rude épreuve. Combien de fois avait-il vu son colocataire sortir de sa chambre avec pour seul habit son caleçon ? il ne les comptait même plus et se maudissait d'aimer ça. Il voulait mettre autant distance que possible entre eux mais le fait de vivre dans le même appartement, n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. La proposition de trêve aurait pu fonctionner, il en avait marre de faire semblant de le haïr mais il savait que leur rapprochement, lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Il avait aperçut cette lueur de douleur dans les prunelles vertes de son « ennemi », et ça avait faillit avoir raison de lui, il ne supportait pas être à l'origine de ça mais il devait être égoïste et penser à lui.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Vraiment, cette journée allait encore être longue. Il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, poussa doucement la porte de la salle de bain et sourit : Potter n'était pas encore réveillé, il avait donc le loisir de se prélasser tranquillement sous l'eau chaude. Il pourrait rester des heures comme ca s'il le pouvait. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé lorsqu'il vit l'objet de tous ses désirs franchir la porte à son tour.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fou Potter ? cria-t-il si la salle de bain est fermée à clé c'est bien pour une raison !

\- Je me prépare Nott, ça ne se voit pas ? je ne vais pas attendre sagement que tu te décide à sortir de la. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas , je ne vais pas te mater. Le prends pas mal, mais t'es pas franchement mon genre.

\- SORT TOUT DE SUITE POTTER OU JE TE JURE QUE TU ME LE PAYERAS !

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers lui. Lorsque Théo se rendit compte que la paroi de la douche ne cachait pas vraiment grand-chose, il eu envie d'aller se cacher. Il vit le regard de Potter le reluquer de la tête au pied avant de vriller son regard de braise dans le sien.

\- Tout dépend de comment tu me le feras payer Nott sourit le survivant

\- Potter, tu as exactement cinq secondes pour sortir ou je te jure que ça va mal se passer

\- Et tu compte faire quoi Nott ? tu pense sincèrement que tes menaces me font peur rigola-t-il

Le survivant fit une pause avant de reprendre

\- Face de serpent s'y connais en menace et je peux t'assurer que face à lui, tu ne fais pas le poids. Je viens de passer sept ans dans l'attente qu'un fou furieux me tue, je peux te dire que je suis officiellement immuniser contre les menaces de mort. Maintenant que j'ai finis de me préparer, je te laisse. Passe une bonne journée Nott.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil en guise d'au revoir. Le jeune homme était au bord de l'implosion. Il était en colère, non pire carrément fou de rage. Il jura que le gryffondor ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec ce gamin prétentieux, Potter avait peut-être un beau cul mais il n'en restait pas moins un vrai connard ! d'où se permettait-il de violer son intimité ? Il allait vraiment le regretter. S'il voulait jouer la carte de la séduction pour le faire flancher, ils pouvait être deux à jouer.

 **$/$**

Après sa petite scène avec Nott, Harry se sentait de très bonne humeur. Il avait comprit que les grands discours et même les menaces, ne feraient pas flancher le serpentard. Il avait donc décider de changer de tactique. Peut-être que cette fois Nott avait comprit qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire ? il était plutôt fier de lui mais avait du garder la maitrise de lui-même. Nott était canon, c'est indéniable, le voir nu dans cette douche avait mit ses hormones en ébullition. Il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux mais pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait faire des sacrifices : pas de sexe avec l'ennemi.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la table des Gryffondor, il fut étonné, non choqué, de ne pas y voir sa meilleure amie. Ou était passé Hermione ? le jeune homme s'installa et ce fut la première question qu'il posa a ses amis

\- Aucune idée avoua Ron

Il fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude l'envahi d'un coup. Hermione ne raterait jamais les cours , qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la meilleur élève de Poudlard ne se présente pas ? Il se promit de découvrir le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire mais en attendant, il se focalisa sur son petit déjeuner

$/$

\- J'en ai marre de me cacher ! dit la jeune femme, je veux pouvoir te prendre la main quand bon me semble, parfois même déjeuner avec toi ! tout ça est devenu puéril

\- Je sais soupira le jeune homme, mais je préfère l'avouer à mes amis en douceur, j'espère que tu peux comprendre.

La jeune femme soupira et détourna les yeux de son petit ami

\- Non. Je ne comprends plus la tu vois ! dit-elle froidement, ça va pratiquement faire 1an et demi qu'on sort ensemble Draco ! au début c'était sympa de se voir en cachette et tout mais à force, j'ai l'impression que tu as honte d'être vu avec moi et que tu préfère garder ta réputation plutôt que d'assumer notre relation.

\- Commence pas grogna-t-il

Elle vrilla son regard emplit de larme vers lui

\- C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! dès que je dis un truc qui ne te plait pas, tu te braque et me le reproche mais je vais t'apprendre un truc Malfoy, je ne suis pas l'une de tes greluches sans cerveau qui ferme sa gueule quand tu l'ordonne ! je ne me plierait pas à tout tes caprices sous prétexte que personne n'a jamais osé te dire non ! si tu ne veux pas assumer notre relation, considère que toi et moi c'est terminé !

Elle reprit son souffle, et poursuivit plus calmement

\- Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Dray, mais là, je suis à bout. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça ! je dois mentir à mon entourage en permanence et je refuse que ça continue comme ça. A toi de choisir mais une fois ta décision prise, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

Elle partit sans attendre un mot de la part du jeune homme. Pourquoi était-il incapable de dire aux autres qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

 _C'est pas la mer à boire quand même_

La journée promettait d'être vraiment longue. Drago lui manquait déjà et elle avait peur que son ultimatum sonne la fin de leur relation.

$/$

La porte s'ouvrit sur une immense salle de sport à la moldue et Hermione entrain de donner des coups dans un sac.

 _Depuis quand fait-elle du sport ?_

Il se racla la gorge pour s'annoncer, ce qui eu pour effet de stopper son amie

\- Comment tu m'as trouver ?

\- La carte

\- La salle sur demande n'y apparait pas

\- Justement répondit-il

Il vit la jeune femme délaisser ses gants et son puching ball pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mione ? tu n'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui et je t'avoue que je suis vraiment inquiet !

Elle soupira

\- Désolé Harry. Je suis pas vraiment en forme aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une journée compliqué hier et je n'avais pas vraiment la tête aux études.

Il la connaissait par cœur, s'il obligeait à parler, elle se braquerait directement et il ne pourrait plus rien tirer d'elle.

\- Si tu as besoin de te confier sur quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te connais suffisament pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne vais pas te forcer à en parler.

\- Merci Harry, je suis pas encore prête, moi-même, j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée et pour le moment, je veux mener mon enquête de mon coté avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les deux amis s'assirent à même le sol, en profitant pour parler de tout et de rien. Harry confia ses déboire avec le serpentard, lui racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passer depuis le début de l'année

\- Je ne comprends pas le comportement de Théo finit par avouer Hermione

Harry haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment les paroles de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui expliqua la relation qu'elle avait avec le serpentard. Comment l'année dernière elle avait buter sur un devoir et avait été obliger de demander de l'aide et comment par la suite Théo et elle étaient devenu ami.

\- Je sais pas Mione finit-il par dire mais honnêtement cette situation me pèse plus que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais j'en peux plus de voir de la haine dans ses yeux. On en à eu pourtant des affrontements avec les serpents mais la c'est différent, comme s'il cherchait à me blesser intentionnellement. Avant que je t'avoue mon secret, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être totalement compris, seule Ginny était au courant, et même si j'adore discuter avec elle, ça reste Ginny, tu vois ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement toute sourire. Il connaissait ce sourire et savait qu'elle venait de comprendre quelque chose , mais quoi ?

 _Mystère_

\- Je te fais confiance Harry, tu trouvera tes réponses tout seul. Maintenant, tu devrais aller en cours si tu ne veux pas te faire assassiner par les profs pour un énième retard.

Harry pâlit et partit en seulement quelques secondes sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à son amie

$/$

 ** _Monsieur,_**

 ** _Avec l'autorisation de la directrice, j'ai demandée à prendre rendez-vous avec vous car je dois vous parler d'un sujet délicat. Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Je viendrais donc vous rejoindre demain soir vers 20H dans vos appartements_**

 ** _Cordialement,_**

 ** _HG_**

Il déchira la note, fou de rage. Cette miss-je-sais-tout avait le don pour le faire sortir de ses gond. Depuis quand une élève avait-elle le droit à ce genre de privilège ?

La journée avait été un calvaire et en plus fallait y ajouter ça. Toujours enragé, il déboucha une bouteille de son élixir préféré et le versa dans un verre

 _Sans doute pas le dernier_

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir cette fouineuse invétérée incapable de passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sans faire son intéressante ?

Il avait envie d'aller voir Minerva et lui dire sa façon de penser sur le champ mais il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Un sourire presque sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Que Granger viennent mais ça seras à ses risques et périls.

 **$/$**

 **Fin de ce chapitre !**

 **j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite pour tous nos personnages !**

 **je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Lily**


	6. chapitre 5

**Salut, salut :) j'ai un tout petit peu de retard mais à ma défense, j'étais en déplacement PRO et en plus j'étais malade comme un chien.. Bref, pas la joie quoi ^^**

 **en tous cas, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fic !**

 **Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui la suivent, qui laissent des commentaires/ ou mettent en favoris. je suis heureuse de voir que certaines ( je suis sur qu'elles se reconnaitront) jouent le jeu et cherche à savoir ce que mon cerveau vous prépare pour la suite :).**

 **RAPPEL IMPORTANT : CETTE FICTION EST CLASSER M ET CE N'EST PAS POUR FAIRE JOLI, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON ET CE DES LE DÉBUT. **

**je ne le rappellerais pas forcement à chaque fois car dans mon speech de bienvenu je vous ai mis au courant, je rappel que je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez.**

 **sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **$/$**

 _Comment j'en suis arrivé la ?_

Voila la question qu'il se posait depuis plus d'une heure. Il osa un regard vers sa partenaire qui était entrain de le sucer goulument tout en tortillant son cul exagérément

 _Comme si elle m'exitait_

Il ferma les yeux et son cerveau fit le reste, il oublia la fille et entreprit d'imaginer une toute autre personne à sa place. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sa partenaire du prendre ça pour un encouragement car elle lui imposa un rythme soutenue, elle pompait de plus en plus vite mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Sans prévenir, il se retira, attrapa sa partenaire par les bras puis la retourna brusquement. Elle était maintenant dos à lui, son cul en l'air , attendant d'être baiser.

 _Je vais lui en donner moi de la baise, elle vas pas s'en remettre._

il posa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme et s'enfonça en elle en un coup de rein habille.

_ Oh putain, entendit-il

L'entendre gémir faillit le faire débander mais le jeune homme était ailleurs, il s'imaginait soumettre un autre jeune homme aux yeux vert de la même manière. Il voyait distinctement Potter remuer son joli petit cul sous ses assauts de plus en plus puissant, il aurait aimée le voir à sa merci, le faire se tortiller de plaisir. Au lieu de ça, il quitta l'entre de sa partenaire toute en murmurant une formule de lubrification, écarta d'avantage le cul de la blonde sous lui et entra sans aucune douceur dans sa petite entrée. Le jeune homme repris ses coups de reins frénétique, se préoccupant que peu de sa conquête du soir qui gémissait bruyamment.

Il pilonnait la jeune femme comme il aurait aimé le faire avec un jeune homme aux yeux vert. Potter aimerait-il qu'il s'immisce en lui, qu'il le baise jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son nom ? aimerait-il sentir sa queue se glisser toujours plus profondément dans son cul. Il sentit son corps se tendre devant cette vision imaginaire de son ennemi se soumettant à lui. Il fit encore quelques vas et viens puis enfin, ce fut la libération. Il se déversa en plusieurs giclée sur le cul de la blonde.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de regarder sa conquête, il s'allongea de son coté du lit, les yeux toujours fermé.

\- J'avais entendu parler de ta réputation, mais faut admettre que tu es vraiment un bon coup.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit ou plutôt, remarqua, pour la première fois, que sa partenaire était vraiment joli pour une fille. Elle était grande, avait de long cheveux blond qui s'accordait avec ses yeux bleu océan. Sa poitrine était ferme et bien rebondit, son ventre plat et ses jambes finement musclées.

\- Et encore, tu as rien vue ma belle dit-il avec un sourie en coin et un clin d'œil

Il se détestait parfois d'agir comme un parfait connard, de prendre toutes ces filles pour des objets et de les baiser sans jamais rien ressentir. Oui parfois il aimerait pouvoir y mettre un peu de sentiment, se sentir bien mais ça n'était jamais suffisant. Il manquait toujours quelque chose.

Il soupira tout en se levant du lit, il attrapa ses affaires

\- Habille toi, faut aller en cours lui dit-il

Sans se retourner, il sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

 _La journée vas être longue_

 **$/$**

il était la depuis un moment déjà. La grande salle s'était rempli en l'espace d'une trentaine de minutes, un brouhaha immense se faisait entendre, tous les élèves discutaient joyeusement, on pouvait entendre des éclats de rire un peu partout dans la salle.

Il se massa le cou, signe de son anxiété extrême

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça déjà ?_

La réponse lui apparut de suite mais il aurait vraiment préféré l'ignorée.

 _Cette fille aura ma peau !_

Il inspira, expira puis inspira à nouveau pour se donner du courage. Lorsqu'il fit son entré, les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Certains étaient haineux, d'autres aguicheurs et quelque uns étaient amicaux mais sans plus. Quelques secondes passèrent et tous reprirent leur activité. Il se dirigea à l'opposé de sa table. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur s'était accélérer.

Elle était là, plus belle que jamais, discutant joyeusement avec ce qu'elle appelait ses « amis ». il grimaça, presque prêt à faire demi tour. Ses amis le haïssait littéralement et il leur rendait bien. Il n'avait jamais était un garçon courageux et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une vrai torture. Il n'était pas du genre à se soumettre et encore moins pour une fille. Lui qui avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait sans même le demander, lui à qui on avait offert les plus beau cadeaux , lui à qui on avait apprit à ne jamais s'abaisser devant quiconque. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait devant cette table, à fixer sa petite amie, enfin si elle était toujours, prêt à faire une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Il soupira, et s'avança encore. La jeune femme était dos à lui et pour une fois ça l'arrangeait. Si elle l'avait vu arrivé, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Il l'attrapa part le bras, la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, il en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres , lui donnant un baiser langoureux devant tout Poudlard

\- Tu es à moi Ginnerva Weasley et je refuse ta demande de rupture.

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Plus aucun bruit, pas même un chuchotait. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que son action était scrutée par tous et notamment par les serpentars qui devait voir ce baiser comme un blasphème. Il aurait préféré s'y prendre autrement, annoncer les choses en douceur mais Ginny avait raison, si elle lui avait laisser le choix, il n'aurais jamais révélé leur histoire, du moins pas tant qu'il était à l'école. Il tenait beaucoup à sa réputation et savait que cet acte serait considéré comme de la faiblesse de sa part par ses congénères.

La claque violente de Ginny le fit sortir de ses pensées. Les yeux de sa belle était devenu noir de rage. Il déglutit, sachant que ça n'annonçait rien de bon

\- Je ne suis pas un objet ni ta chose ! je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à un goujat tel que toi Malfoy ! cracha la rousse. Tu as eu pratiquement 1an et demi pour annoncer à tes amis qu'on sortait ensemble et tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai du mentir à tous mes amis, à ma famille, tout ça parce que tu n'est pas foutue d'assumer tes actes. Tu crois que parce que tu m'embrasse devant tout Poudlard je vais te sauter dans les bras et te pardonner sans broncher ? tu me connais vraiment mal dans ce cas. Je t'aime Drago, sincèrement même, mais grandit un peu ! arrête de passer ton temps à te regarder dans un miroir pour voir si tu es le plus beau et regarde autour de toi, tu constatera que ton comportement peut blesser les gens qui tiennent à toi. J'accepte l'effort que tu viens de faire mais je ne te pardonne pas pour autant. Prouve-moi que tu es capable de m'aimer sans te demander en permanence ce que les gens vont en penser. Montre moi que tu as changer et je reviendrais sur ma décision.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent néanmoins sur les siennes. Lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas fermé à une réconciliation. Il vit le regard noir de Potter, les poings serrer Weasley et se dit que leur tête valait vraiment le coup. s'il avait eu un appareil photo magique sur lui , il aurait immortaliser ce moment sans remord. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant les Gryffondord choqué, les serdaigle indifférent, les serpentard haineux , les Poufsouffles mitigé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien.

 _C'est pas encore gagné pour me faire pardonner mais c'est déjà un début. La journée commençait pas si mal finalement._

 **$/$**

Il était fatigué, non pire, totalement éreinté. Encore une fois Nott avait passer la nuit à faire hurler l'une de ses greluches et comme toujours, il avait du « oublié » le sors d'insonorisation. Il se frotta les tempes, voulant qu'une chose : que ce calvaire s'arrête. Il avait essayer de rentrer dans son jeu, de lui faire comprendre en employant les mêmes méthodes que lui, il était même aller jusqu'à violé son intimité, espérant secrètement que le serpentard comprendrait que son comportement était puéril, mais rien n'avait marché.

Il était à cours d'idée et à bout de nerf. Cette colocation allait le rendre cinglé. Il avait eu une idée dans la nuit et se tâtait à l'appliquer. Il ne voulait pas en arriver la mais il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autres solution. Il soupira, et sortit de l'appartement sans même jeter un regard à son homologue. Ses pieds se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, et une fois qu'il eu donner le mot de passe il entra.

Cette dernière était sur le point de partir, enfin c'est ce qu'il en conclut lorsqu'ils se percutèrent de pleins fouet.

\- M. Potter, bon dieu, que faites vous à cette heure-ci dans mon bureau !

\- Je suis désolée, dit-il en baissant la tête de honte. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il vit la femme pincer les lèvres, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était du à l'énervement ou un tic de la directrice. Elle hocha simplement la tête, l'invitant à s'assoir. A peine eut-il prit place qu'il lui expliqua le pourquoi de sa venu. Il n'avait jamais autant parler de toute sa vie et devait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'il sorti du bureau, un franc sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas le temps de déjeuner mais s'en fichait totalement. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et se sentait libéré. Il rejoins ses amis. Ce matin il avaient métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal,et botanique. La matinée s'annonçait chargée. Hermione était toujours aux abonnées absentes et personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça. Heureusement que la veille il avait réussit à avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme sinon il se serait fait un sang d'encre. Il avait beau réfléchir à ce qui pouvait bien la perturber au point de louper l'école mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ça pourrait être. Connaissant la jeune femme, il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une peine de cœur, pas qu'Hermione soit insensible ou quoi mais ça ne l'arrêterais pas dans sa quête du savoir. Ça devait être un truc vraiment balèze . il pria pour qu'elle trouve les ce qu'elle cherchait.

 **$/$**

Elle avait passé la matinée dans sa chambre à se préparer psychologiquement pour le soir. Elle n'avait pas eu la motivation d'aller en cours et encore moins de devoir expliquer pourquoi elle avait été absente la veille.

Depuis qu'elle savait toute la vérité, elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions mais n'avait pas les réponses. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour se faire à sa nouvelle situation mais ne savait pas vraiment vers qui se tourner.

 _Ginny ?_

Non, sa meilleure amie avait beau être de bon conseils, elle ne pourrait pas lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin.

 _Harry et Ron ?_

Fallait même pas y penser. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, vraiment pas beaucoup et aucun d'eux ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Mais qui alors ?

Elle se tritura le cerveau pendant encore de longue minutes puis un nom lui vint en tête. Elle grimaça mais se dit que c'était sa seule solution et puis, il lui devait bien ça même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Elle prit une douche express, s'habilla , se maquilla , prit un parchemin où elle griffonna un mot puis l'enchanta, espérant que son destinataire le reçoive et accepte de la rejoindre. Elle descendit aux cuisines ou elle prit le temps de se restauré. Elle n'aimait pas faire travailler les elfes de maison et encore moins pour son petit confort mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Les elfes lui préparèrent un sandwich, un verre de jus d'orange, un dessert et quelques chocolats. Elle engloutit le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « quiddich » et sortit tout en remerciant longuement les elfes pour leur gentillesse.

La jeune femme prit le chemin du septième étage, priant pour ne tomber sur aucun de ses amis et encore moins sur un professeur. Ne pas venir en cours était une chose, se trimballer dans les couloir de l'école alors qu'on assistait pas aux cours était presque suicidaire. Elle pressa le pas, la tête baisser, continuant à prier tous les dieux pour ne pas être interpellée. Lorsqu'après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle arriva devant la salle sur demande, elle se permit un soupir de soulagement extreme. En l'espace de quelques mois, cette salle était devenu son refuge, une part d'elle que très peu de monde connaissait. C'était son jardin secret et elle aimée ça. Ron et Ginny la prenait pour un rat de bibliothèque qui passait sa vie à étudier, s'ils savaient la vérité, ils tomberaient des nues.

\- Granger entendit-elle

Elle sourit imperceptiblement puis se retourna vers le concerné.

\- Zabinni, merci d'être venu

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules

\- Tu as dis et je cite : « c'est une urgence extrême, seul toi peux m'aider » alors je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et puis, tu me devras une faveur sourit-il

La jeune femme eut envie de lui crier dessus mais s'abstint, elle venait presque de signer un pacte avec le diable. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparut sous les yeux choqué de son compagnon de fortune

\- Bah alors Zabinni, on a perdu sa langue blagua-t-elle

Elle entra , la salle avait matérialisé ce qu'elle avait demander, c'est-à-dire, une pièce ou il pourrait discuter tranquillement. Une table basse avait élu domicile au centre de la pièce encadré par deux canapé moelleux. Elle s'installa sur l'un d'eux et attendit que le jeune homme en fasse de même

\- Bon écoute Zabinni. Je ne te fais pas confiance, et sache que si j'avais eu le choix je ne t'aurais jamais révélé ce que je suis sur le point de te dire.

\- Abrege Granger, j'ai pas toute la journée.

\- Je vais te faire la version hyper abrégé puisque tu n'as pas le temps , j'ai appris que mes parents n'étais pas mes parents mais juste des tuteurs chez qui ont m'avait placé dans le but de me protéger. Je sais qui sont mes véritables parents et pourquoi ils ont du agir comme ça. Je t'épargnerais les détails. Bref, le problème, mon cher Blaise c'est que j'ai maintenant le statut de « sang-pur » et que par-dessus le marché, toi et moi sommes marié depuis notre naissance par un genre de contrat de mariage

La tête du serpentard valait tous les galions du monde. Elle hésitait entre éclater de rire ou pleurer. Il était passer de la stupéfaction à la colère puis carrément à la rage. Elle voulait lui faire bouffer sa façon de penser mais, une nouvelle fois, elle s'abstint.

Tu as raison Granger, finalement j'ai tout mon temps. Raconte-moi tout.

 **$/$**

 **TADAM ! je suis assez fière de ce chapitre que j'ai écris en un temps records ( environs 3H) ^^**

 **On a enfin une partie du secret d'Hermione et la question que je vous pose maintenant c'est : qui sont ces parents et pourquoi le mariage avec Zabinni ? je suis certaine que vous avez pleins de théorie :)**

 **j'espère que le lemon vous a plut et qu'il ne vous pas parut non plus " trop" hard**

 **j'attends vos réactions avec impatience la suite bientôt car malheureusement j'ai du couper le chapitre sinon il aurait fait genre 20 pages words donc dans la suite on aura le RDV avec rogue et l'explication complète pour Hermione :) j'annonce que le chapitre sera assez long**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à très vite**

 **Lily**


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut , salut :)**

 **j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je tiens à toutes et tous vous remerciez pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur, c'est agréable de voir que mon travail vous plait et que je ne passe pas 4-5 skotcher devant mon ordi pour rien ^^**

 **je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement luffynette ! je vous assure que sans elle, ce chapitre aurait été n'importe quoi! on vient carrément de sauvé toute la fic la , vous avez même pas idée ^^ , bref heureusement que tu es perspicace et que tu as su me montrer mon erreur. j'ai réécris tout le chapitre et j'espère que ça seras à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

 **Petite info pour ce chapitre, ce qui est en gras et en italique sont des scènes du passé. **

**voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **$/$**

 ** _Je t'aime au-delà de toutes vraisemblances. Tu as envahi ma vie et sans que je m'en rende compte tu as capturer mon cœur. Notre histoire n'est pas conventionnel, on sais tous les deux que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je serais toujours la, à te regarder de loin et j'espère que tu seras heureux même si c'est sans moi. l'amour c'est savoir donner sans rien attendre en retour, aimer veut parfois dire se sacrifier pour l'autre. Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je suis prête à te laisser partir._**

 ** _Notre histoire, bien qu'éphémère fut magnifique, j'en garderais des souvenirs précieux, tu m'as rendu heureuse. A tes cotés, je me sentais belle, choyée et tellement forte. Je ne regretterais jamais le choix que j'ai fais. Je sais que tu ne le comprendra pas mais sache que l'on ne m'a pas demander ma permission. Le monde sorcier étant ce qu'il est, nous avions tous les deux un avenir à bâtir et cela ne pouvait se faire ensemble, je l'ai simplement compris avant toi._**

 ** _Aujourd'hui je pars mais qui sais ce que demain nous réserve, on se reverra, du moins, je l'espère et je te saluerais comme une amie à qui te manque chaque secondes qui passe._**

 ** _N'oublie jamais que le véritable amour ne meurs jamais._**

 ** _A toi pour toujours,_**

 ** _Lily_**

Il avait lu cette lettre en boucle, pendant des heures durant, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu comprendre que lui n'avait pas vu. Il savait que ses choix avaient été peu recommandable et était à peu près certain de ne pas mérité l'amour d'une femme tel que Lily Evans. Elle était une lueur éclatante dans son monde obscur, elle avait su raviver son cœur pour l'éteindre le jour ou elle avait préféré Potter à lui. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ?

Il grogna, reprenant un verre voulant effacer ses souvenirs trop douloureux. Il venait de passer près de 20 ans de sa vie à tenter de se racheter au près de son amour mais aujourd'hui que le « bien » avait trompé, sa vie misérable n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il avait vécu toutes ses années dans un seul et unique but et maintenant que'il était atteint, que lui restait-il ?

 **$/$**

Il était installée dans le salon de l'appartement depuis près de trente minutes. Il savait que son colocataire ne rentrerait que dans une dizaine de minutes mais il ne voulait pas le rater. Il avait fait les démarches au près de la directrice et en avait déjà parler à ses amis. Sa décision était prise. Il ne comptait pas rester dans les même appartements que le serpentard.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'en agissant ainsi, il le laissait gagner et sa fierté en avait prit un sacré coup. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle il ne voyait plus d'autre solution. Rien n'avait fonctionné et il avait autre chose à faire de sa vie que la passer à se quereller avec Nott.

Lorsqu'il entendu la porte, il sursauta légèrement. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne s'attendait pas à le voir arrivé sit tôt.

\- Nott, dit-il tu peux venir t'asseoir s'il te plait, faut que je te parle.

Le jeune homme lui envoya son regard le plus noir mais pour une fois s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Écoute, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne supporte plus ton comportement.

\- Tu rabâche Potter, abrège.

Harry se pinça l'arrete du nez. Se forçant à ne pas coller son poing dans la figure du garçon assis en face de lui.

\- Je quitte l'appartement.

Le haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- J'ai essayé, vraiment essayé Théodore, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne te demandais pas grand-chose en vrai, juste, pour une fois dans ma scolarité, une année où tout irait bien. J'ai pas demandé à être préfet et ne voulait pas être encore sur le devant de la scène. Je voulais qu'on foute la paix mais croire que même ça c'est encore trop. Tu fais de ma vie un enfer, j'ai voulu te donner une leçon et te montrer que je ne me laisserais pas faire mais je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un cas désespéré. En agissant comme toi, je suis devenu ce que je te reproche d'être et ça ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas méchant, ni mesquin et encore moins froid . je suis devenu tout ce que je déteste pour avoir un semblant de normalité dans cet appartement mais tu es trop bête pour ouvrir les yeux. Je ne vais pas passer les quelques mois qui me reste ici a jouer à la gueguerre avec toi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser gagné mais j'ai réalisé qu'à partir du moment où je suis rentré dans ton jeu, tu avais déjà gagné. je préfère partir avant que j'en arrive à vraiment te haïr . je ne te déteste pas et je ne t'ai jamais détester, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as ce besoin presque viscérale d'être infecte et maintenant ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. C'est terminé, j'en ai marre de jouer, je déclare forfait car continuer comme ça ne mènera à rien. Félicitation, tu as gagner la partie.

Des larmes de rages avaient envie de s'échapper de ses yeux mais le survivant se força à garder un minimum de dignité. Il inspira fortement, ne voulant pas paraitre faible devant Nott.

\- Pour les devoirs des préfets, tu passera par Macgo qui me transmettra ce que j'ai à faire. Si jamais on doit travailler ensemble, passe par des parchemins, tu me donneras tes idées et j'en ferais de même. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je pensais que tu étais différent de Malfoy et que peut-etre tu pourrait voir au-delà des apparences. Il faut croire que je t'ai surestimer. Bonne continuation Nott.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de son colocataire, le jeune homme entreprit de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il ne le regardait pas, ses yeux fixer au sol. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il sente un bras puissant le retenir. Il leva les yeux et rencontrèrent ceux du serpentard.

\- Fait pas ça. Murmura le serpentard.

L'incompréhension l'envahi. Mais que lui voulait-il à la fin ?

\- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire

Violemment les lèvres du serpentard s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Malgré la rudesse du baiser, des millions de frissons lui traversèrent le corps.

 _C'est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer_

Leurs bouche qui s'étaient maintenant trouvées, refusait de se décollées, comme attirée l'une part l'autre. La douceur de Théo mêler à l'agressivité le rendait fou. Il comprit que le serpentard, à travers ce baiser, lui faisait passer tout son ressentit de ses derniers mois.

Ils durent se séparer , tous deux à bout de souffle. Le serpentard colla son front sur le sien , ses mains toujours posées sur son visage

\- Tu as pas idée à quel point tu peux me rendre fou Potter.

 **$/$**

 ** _La chaleur était étouffante, le silence de la pièce pesant. Elle était stressé, c'était indéniable. Elle avait presque envie de sortir pour hurler. Toute cette angoisse allait la rendre malade. Sa mère finissait de s'activer sur les retouches de dernière minutes puis il fut temps pour elle d'affronter son destin._**

 ** _La porte s'ouvrit, elle remarqua que la salle était comble, les femmes jouaient avec leur éventails pendant que leur yeux faisait des aller retour entre son futur mari et elle. Les hommes étaient soient occupé à regarder les femmes présente, soit à moitié endormi ou soupirait de lassitude. Au premier rang cependant, il y avait sa famille qui la regardait avec fierté, ses futurs beaux parents avec un mélange de possessivité et d'envie et il y avait_ _lui_. _Il ne se connaissait pas vraiment mais elle savait qu'il était et serait toujours son ami. Lorsqu'on lui avait présenter son futur mari, elle s'était senti humiliée, comment ses parents pouvait-il espérer qu'elle épouse un homme aussi répugnant ? Personne ne l'avait préparée à ça. Dans les mois qui avaient suivit l'annonce de leur fiançailles, elle avait, malgré elle, trouver en cet homme , un certain réconfort._**

 _ **Alors qu'elle remontait l'aller, elle cru déceler un petit sourire sur le visage de son ami. Peut-être avait-elle rêvée mais elle prit ça pour un signe d'encouragement. Elle arriva à hauteur de celui à qui serait liée pour la vie et se força à sourire. Elle était forte. Elle pouvait supporter ça. La cérémonie fut courte mais elle lui sembla durée une éternité. La soirée battait son plein. Son mari ne se gênait pas pour passer ses mains sales sur son corps. Lorsque la dernière danse fut annoncée, elle capta le regard lubrique de son époux et pria merlin. La nuit allait être longue.** _

**$ /$**

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois Blaise et soupira. Cette journée n'allait jamais se terminée.

\- Je dois aller voir Snape dans ses appartements à 20H , rejoins moi, comme ça je n'aurais pas à dire 36 fois la même chose. Je voulais t'en parler en premier pour que tu es le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Quand tu seras toute la vérité, je pense que tu risque de tomber de haut. Je voulais demander de l'aide à mes amis mais il n'y connaissent rien au monde ou aux traditions sang pur et je sais que je risque d'en avoir besoin par la suite. Je voulais donc savoir si tu étais d'accord pour m'aider ?

Blaise leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire à tomber.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il est craquant avec ce petit sourire_

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, prit ses mains dans les siennes et la força presque à le regarder.

\- Mes parents m'ont parler de mon mariage il y a un an environ. Il m'ont simplement dit que je devais me marié avec la dernière héritière de l'empire des Ederwise et que c'était pour moi , le plus grand des honneurs. Quand j'ai demandé à rencontrer ma fiancé, ils m'ont simplement dit qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrer de son « voyage » et m'ont certifier que je le verrais bien assez tôt. A cette époque, j'avais un gros faible pour Pansy Parkinson et j'aurais vraiment aimée pouvoir vivre cette amour au grand jour. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça chez nous . les mariages d'amour sont très rare, même de nos jours. Nous allons devoir passer le reste de notre vie ensemble Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience mais c'est long tout une vie, surtout chez les sorciers. On devra avoir des héritier et tenir une place dans la société, on ne s'aimera peut-etre jamais, mais je peux te promettre qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui toi et moi , on sera des partenaires. Je serais toujours la pour t'aider, peux importe la situation, je t'apporterais toujours mon soutien. Je ferais en sorte de te rendre la vie agréable et je suis sur qu'a nous deux on fera des choses merveilleuse. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir. Tu sais, je t'enviais beaucoup, tu avais la chance de pouvoir choisir ta vie et qui tu aimerais, ça me rends triste pour toi de savoir que finalement, tu vas faire partie de mon monde, pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi à mes cotés mais parce que tu vas vite te rendre compte que l'enfer à coté de ce qu'il t'attends, c'est vraiment le paradis.

Les paroles de son fiancé se répercutèrent en elle comme une bombe. Toute sa vie allait être dictée par des codes, des lois et dieu sais quel autre truc débile tout ça à cause de sa naissance. Elle aurait vraiment préférée rester une sang de bourbe et avoir le choix quand à son avenir. Elle savait néanmoins que dorénavant , elle ne serait plus seule pour affronter tout ça. Blaise venait explicitement de lui faire comprendre qu'il prendrait toujours soin d'elle et quelques part, ça la rassura grandement. Il était toujours très proche d'elle et n'avait pas lâcher ses mains. Son regard la pénétrait de toute part, sa respiration était saccader

 _Un jour, je serais vraiment capable de tomber amoureuse de cet homme_

 **$/$**

 ** _La maisonnette se tenant face à elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air accueillante mais elle s'en fichait, ici , personne ne pourrait la trouver. Elle était accompagnée par une femme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours et en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Les deux amies avaient toujours gardées contact et aujourd'hui, elle en remercier merlin._**

 ** _Sa situation était loin d'être idéal et elle n'aurait fait confiance à personne d'autre. Les deux femmes avaient voyager en toute discrétions en empruntant les transports moldu. Elle avait fait falsifier tous ses papiers et ceux de son amie. Personne ne devait savoir et encore moins son mari._**

 ** _il était le genre d'homme à qui il n'était pas bon de refuser quoi que ce soit. Il était puissant, riche et profitait de sa situation comme il l'entendant. Leur mariage, qui n'était en rien un mariage d'amour, sauvait les apparences en publique. En tant que sang-pur, ils avaient tous les deux appris à tenir leur rang en société. Pourtant lorsque les portes du manoir se fermait, qu'ils étaient seuls dans leur immense demeure, les choses étaient bien différente. Son mari était souvient violent lors de leur rapport, il aimait dominer et lorsqu'elle avait le malheur d'émettre une protestation, il l'a punissait. Pas avec des coups de fouet ou autre , il s'appliquait à lui rappeler qu'elle était sa femme et qu'elle avait des devoirs conjugaux._**

 ** _Les seuls moments où elle se sentait heureuse, vraiment heureuse c'est lorsqu'elle voyait son ami. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou son mari avait du faire appel à lui pour qu'il s'occupe de ses blessures. elle se souvint même plus la dernière fois où son corps n'avait pas porter de bleu due aux abus de son conjoint._**

 ** _Severus était un homme froid de nature, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle savait que leur « amitié » était complexe et pas vraiment définissable. Pour rien au monde l'homme aurait avouer à voix haute qu'il l'appréciait pourtant , elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était le cas._**

 ** _Son ami avait changé depuis quelques temps, il était souvent absent, écourtait au maximum ses visites , s'enfermait dans un mutisme quasi-total et elle savait pourquoi. Elle aurait voulue pouvoir y faire quelque chose, elle aurait tellement aimée pouvoir lui rendre ce sourire qu'elle affectionnait tant lorsqu'il la regardait parfois, elle aurait tellement aimée être celle qui ferait son bonheur mais savait que rien de tout cela n'était possible._**

 ** _En caressant son ventre tendu à l'extrême, elle s'imagina quelques instants ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas choisit de fuir. Elle se souvint encore parfaitement du jour où elle avait annoncer à son mari qu'elle attendait un enfant. Il était heureux, il lui avait fait un sourire magnifique, dit des mots doux toute la nuit lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour mais dès le lendemain, tout changea. Il l'avait emmener dans une genre de réunion où il devait la présenter à ses « amis »._**

 _ **Plus le temps passait et plus elle comprit les enjeux réel de cette soirée. elle devait partir loin de son mari et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. Tout changea cette nuit la. Il lui fallut quelques mois pour mettre tout en œuvre mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'assura que jamais il pourrait la retrouvée, ni lui, ni son maitre. La grossesse arrivait presque à son terme et elle savait que sa fille ne serait pas en sécurité. Elle se devait de la protéger.** _

**$/$**

Les coups portés à sa porte le fire sursauté. Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était pile 20H. Toujours parfaitement à l'heure. Il hésita entre faire la sourde oreille et continuer tranquillement sa bouteille ou ouvrir. Il ne voulais voir personne et encore moins entendre cette je-sais-tout jacasser pendant des heures. Il aurait tout donner pour ne pas survivre à guerre et enfin rejoindre celle qui l'avait quitter depuis tant d'année. I

Cette nuit où elle était morte, il avait rendu son dernier soupir sans même s'en rendre compte. Depuis lors, il était devenu un autre homme. Souvent froid, presque toujours absent, se renfermant un peu plus chaque jour. Il se souvint avec exactitude l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il n'avait pas oublié la douceur de sa peau ni la chaleur de ses lèvres. Ils étaient trop jeune et pas prêt pour ce genre d'amour, il se souvint de son rejet mais les circonstances étaient devenues flou avec le temps.

De nouveaux coup retentir, le faisant grogner.

 _Elle ne vas pas lacher l'affaire !_

Il traina ses pieds lourds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, aperçut Granger accompagné et Zabinni. Il fit, a contre cœur, entrer les deux ados dans son antre. Il ne leur proposa pas de s'asseoir et encore moins un quelconque rafraichissement. Il attendait qu'une choses, qu'il s'en aille et au plus vite.

 **$/$**

 ** _\- Poussez ! dit la sage femme, le bébé est presque là, un dernier petit effort !_**

 ** _la femme allongée sur le lit sentit la contraction arriver et avec elle une douleur fulgurante. Elle hurla dans un dernier effort pour mettre au monde son enfant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour entendre le cri du nouveau né. Des larmes de joies s'échappèrent, glissant le long de son visage rougit par l'effort._**

 ** _\- Je sais acquiesça simplement la femme dans un sourire._**

 ** _La sage femme lui emmena sa fille qu'elle cala sur sa poitrine. La minuscule main de cette dernière s'enroula autour de son doigt. Elle déposa un baiser délicat sur le front de sa fille qui s'était déjà endormie_**

 ** _\- Le temps presse annonça la sage femme_**

 ** _\- Je sais pleurnicha la femme, j'aurais tellement aimée qu'il en soit autrement_**

 ** _Elle regarda une fois de plus cette minuscule petite fille, parfaitement endormie au creux de son cou. Elle pria, espérant revoir son enfant un jour. Sa fille ne se souviendrait pas d'elle. La petite venait tout juste de naître que déjà son statue lui valait une mort certaine_**

 ** _\- Souvenez-vous de notre arrangement. Je compte sur vous dit la femme_**

 ** _\- Je ferais selon vos désir Madame, je m'assurerais personnellement de sa sécurité_**

 ** _Elle acquiesça, prit une dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement_**

 ** _\- On se reverra ma fille, je t'aime plus que tout, j'espère que tu ne l'oubliera jamais chuchota-t-elle au nourrisson_**

 ** _Elle confia l'enfant à la sage femme non sans regret. Cette dernière lui promit de prendre soin de l'enfant et parti._**

 **$/$**

Hermione était tendu. Ce soir, elle serait enfin qui était son père, elle avait dit à Blaise qu'elle savait qui était ses parents mais cette affirmation n'était pas totalement exacte. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle savait pourquoi ils avaient été obligé de l'abandonner mais ça non plus , ça n'était pas totalement exacte. Elle avait un peu espérée qu'en jouant la carte de « je suis au courant de tout » , Blaise se confie et lui en apprennent plus sur ses parents mais après leur après-midi discussion, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il ne savait rien sur ces parents.

En face d'elle se tenait l'homme le plus haït de tous Poudlard. Elle ne détestait pas ce professeur et lui trouvait même une intelligence hors du commun, fallait cependant enlever le coté « gros connard de première catégorie »

\- Que voulez-vous Granger ? dit-il avec son éternel ton lasse et monocorde

\- Je veux que vous me parliez de ma mère dit-elle avec aplomb

Les yeux de son professeur était animé par l'incompréhension la plus total. Son manque de réaction faisait clairement comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle allait devoir être plus explicite si elle voulait des réponses.

\- Ma mère s'apelle Mariella Ederwise. Je sais de source sur que vous vous connaissiez. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à mes parents biologique, je veux savoir qui est mon père et par-dessus tout je veux comprendre pourquoi on m'a remit une lettre avec votre nom écrit dessus.

 **$/$**

 ** _« Dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, un événement qualifié par le ministère comme étant « horrible » s'est produit._**

 ** _En effet, la jeune Mariella Ederwise , à été retrouvée éventrée sur les marches menant au ministère de la magie._**

 ** _Suicide ou meurtre ?_**

 ** _Mariella Ederwise fille de Darwin et Rebecca Ederwise était connu dans toute la communauté magique. Leur prise de position contre celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom est-elle à l'origine de la mort de la jeune Ederwise lorsqu'on sais qu'il survient sept jours après le massacre de la famille Potter ?_**

 ** _Quelques amis proches ont confiés que son couple battait de l'aile depuis plusieurs années. Pourtant, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient toujours montré sous leur meilleurs jours. Son mariage était-il vraiment aussi parfait que ce que tout le monde laissait entendre ? Cette perfection surjouée, avait-elle précipité la jeune femme à se donner la mort ?_**

 ** _Les éléments apportés à notre attention ne sont malheureusement pas en mesure de répondre à ces questions._**

 ** _Les funérailles de la jeune Ederwise se tiendrons en comité restreint. Les parents de la victime ont souhaiter une intimité total pour faire le deuil de leur fille._**

 ** _Toute la communauté magique se tiens aux cotés de Rebecca et Darwin dans l'épreuve qu'ils sont entrain de vivre. »_**

 ** _$/$_**

 ** _Et voila ! :) il est maintenant 4h30 du mat et ce chapitre voit enfin la fin_**

 ** _je suis épuisée mais heureuse d'être arrivée au bout._**

 ** _maintenant la question est : avez-vous aimez? est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça? qui es le père d'Hermione ?_**

 ** _je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à très vite_**

 ** _Lily_**


End file.
